For The Minor Things In Life
by Lady Nephenee Ranulf
Summary: A neverending series of drabbles that explores the untouched and often overlooked aspects of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, from locations and armor to bosses and items. Rated for language.
1. The Daein Army

I'm sweeping aside all my other planned projects because I like this one so much. Plus, I've recently been replaying FE9. This is going to be a series of drabbles that will probably go on forever. I'll post new ones whenever I think of them and write them down.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

_#1_

As one

We stand there proudly, face bared to the sun. We stand there, with so many others. We are all the same, and yet we are all different. The standard above our head snaps in the wind. We are silent, and yet, the world around us sings of battle. The air is still, so very very still. And the earth- it trembles in anticipation of the coming foe.

As one

We shine no matter what hour. Black, ebon, dark- it matters not how they label our appearance. We are proud of the light we bring- that dark light that shines brightly into the eyes of all who see us and live long enough to curse it.

As one

We do not represent evil, but our country. We are proud of it. We exult in it. Our nation rejoices in us, and we, in them. It is that that urges us forward through all the blood and fear and pain. Our nation is watching- we will not disappoint.

As one

We lower our weapon. We are all equal. The sharp point of our spear gleams. Unity is expected. The enemy draws near. Their yells piece the air around us, twisting, seeking, distorting- trying desperately to take hold in our heart and lead us down the path of fear. But as long as we are one, we are all. As long as we stand together, we can surpass anything.

As one

We charge. Our voice rises as we chant our nation's name. This is all for them, and we must remember that. We are organized, trained, disciplined. This is not a job we fulfill, but an art form- the art of war. We run swiftly, the clank of our armor falling in time. We focus on one target and one target only- the man in blue. The man holding his sword aloft is the one that we will cut down first. The man yelling his encouragement is the one we will destroy. The young General Crimea. His life, not yet fully begun, will be swept aside by our might.

As one

There is nary a shadow of doubt in our heart. Victory will be ours today. We will fight and win. And our emperor will honor us beyond our dreams. In our nation, anyone can achieve their dream. Even the lowliest can rise to the highest rank of all. That is why we fight- to rise higher, to soar above all else to our dream.

We are Daein.

_Fin._

A/N: I was trying to make it so that it would seem like one person was talking. I don't know if that effect was achieved or not, but this is a pretty neat subject that I don't think anyone else has ever addressed.


	2. Vulnerary: Shinon and Gatrie

This one is based on a conversation that I had with my sister once while playing FE8, but I suppose it carries over to any Fire Emblem game.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

_#2_

"I'm telling you, Gatrie, it's vul-ner-AR-y."

"And I'm telling you that it's vul-ner-y."

"Yeah, well, you're a first-class idiot."

"Yeah, well, I know for a fact that EVERYONE calls them 'vulneries', Shinon. At least, all the nearby village girls do."

"That's because they're all dull as rocks."

"Oh, all right, Shinon- think for one minute that perhaps it was…the way you say it. How come no one else ever does, then?"

"Because they don't read correctly."

"What, the label?"

"YES the label you dolt. What else would they read, huh?"

"Shinon- there IS no label."

"What? Oh- so you want to play THAT way, huh, tough guy? Well, I've got an idea that'll knock you off your feet."

"And what's that, huh?"

"COMMANDER!"

"Oh- it's you two. What's the matter?"

"Well, you see Commander Greil, we're having a problem."

"And what's that?"

"Is it 'vulnery' or 'vulnerary'?"

"Eh? Oh- it's 'vulnerary', but most folks 'round here say 'vulnery' because they say it too fast and slur over the 'er' section."

"Thanks Commander"

"Any time, you two."

"Hah- take that you uneducated oaf."

"I still think it's 'vulnery'."

"You just heard the Boss. I'm right."

"Shut up, will you?"

"Hey! You didn't have to punch me!"

"That's what you get for being an annoying prick!"

"And this is what you get for being a fat head."

"HAVE AT YOU!"

"WHY I OUGHT TO-"

And as the two friends fought on, the small brown bottle on the table next to them stared at them innocently, completely oblivious.


	3. Boss: General Dakova

Another "enemy"-based one. This guy is from chapter…4, I believe. It's the one where Daein attempts to launch a surprise attack on the Greil Mercenaries' HQ, but fail. I think the goal is 6 turns of defense.

The rating's going up because of this one.

EDIT AS OF 10/05/06: Thank you to pyroangel649 for pointing out my error. I've been reading too much Tsubasa…It's Ashera, not Ashura.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

_#3_

He was only following orders. Really, that was all. And he was only trying to get promoted. As if he couldn't get any higher than general…still, the princess was a tantalizing prize (after all, the list of things you could do with one was ENDLESS- but most of them involved things that he knew he shouldn't be thinking about), and he couldn't resist.

The plan was perfect. The only fault was that those damn mercenaries had damn good ears. That was all. He really didn't expect them to be so tough, but then again, what were mercenaries compared to the might of Daein? Apparently better, but he didn't want to admit that.

He'd been cautious, yes. Heck, he'd even brought along that lucky Ashera icon that he'd had since he was a raw recruit for good luck. As if he had needed it. And he should have been able to win this, if it weren't for that damn sniper.

Confound it all, that one. The one that somehow managed to land two arrows (by all the gods, was his Ashera icon losing it?) in the ONE place that his armor didn't support. Seriously, what were the chances? With his icon, it should have been none. But somehow, the damn arrow had hit the damn spot. And now he was dead. Dead and brooding.

Brooding on what he could have done better. On what was almost there.

Because when you're that close to getting your dreams fulfilled, you feel like you'd do anything to reach that point. And when everything is dashed to pieces, you can't help but try to drown yourself in what could have been to block it all out.

_Fin._

A/N: Yeah, that's General Dakova (or is it Darkova? I forget.). This drabble actually contains some reality within it. In chapter 4, Shinon pulled off two critical hits on poor old Dakova, thus killing the poor General and destroying my chances of getting Oscar to grow a level. And I always wondered why he had an Ashera Icon on him as well…


	4. Location: The Great Bridge

This is the first ever one based on a LOCATION!

**Soren has stated (and thus, it is the truth) that I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

**

_#4 _

It had never been the same after that day. Once, it had stood as a testament to the greatness of man- a bridge, of all things! The Great Bridge, nonetheless. Who knew that Crimeans were so good with names? (Bastion, of course, denied any involvement in the entire naming process, and everyone was perfectly willing to accept that, seeing as most of them wanted the pompous sage to give his flapping jaws a rest.)

But now, they could not call it "great". Ever since that extremely sexy (some men would use a different word that began with "s") Daein general had ridden up and made a shipload of hidden holes everywhere, the Great Bridge had been no greater than the lowest pond scum. It was unsteady, ready to give in, on its death bed, almost to the stage of kicking the bucket! - Or so said the nearby villagers. Usage was avoided after the war, except by the children, who had enormous fun running around and making their parents fret about "hidden dangers". Even after the liberation of Crimea had faded deep into the history books, young ones still ran around the ancient and tottery old bridge, pretending that they were indeed the legendary Ike, on his way to destroy the evils of Daein.


	5. Mist's Cooking

Because I have been playing too much Fire Emblem lately…

**Disclaimer: I LOVE Fire Emblem, but I fail to own it.**

_#5_

Soren plus reading equaled typical. Which was why Mist knew where to find him- under the same tree in the same position with the same book that he had been reading for some time- that and Ike had told her. She was distressed, and she needed an opinion. Most of the time, she would have asked Ike or something, but this one was URGENT! DESPERATE! HELP!

"Soren! SOREN!" Soren jumped slightly before glaring at the fool who had DARED to interrupt his absorption of knowledge.

"Oh- it's you. What do you want?" Soren asked irritably.

"Well, I need an opinion. I need YOUR opinion."

"Can't you ask Ike or something?"

Mist shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "Yeah, but I know he's going to be all nice about it. I need the truth. So I'm asking you, Soren."

Soren sighed. It WAS a legitimate reason. "Alright, what is it?"

"Why is it that whenever I cook for the company, everyone always shudders?"

"Mist- your cooking would make even the strongest man alive faint."

"It's that bad?"

"Yes."

"I thought you would say that…"

A/N: And there we have it! This is based off of one of Ike's supports (I forget who).


	6. Location: Toha

Soren has declared that I do not own Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and thus it is the truth.

* * *

_#6_

They had decided that it was divine judgment. They had decided that it was the gods who had made their lives miserable. Not Daein, no. The gods. They were to blame. It was unanimous, uncontested. What had they done to have things turn out the way they did? No one could answer, would not answer. For they all knew who had condemned them.

Themselves.

They had failed to recognize their own. They had failed to recognize the green-haired girl. And they had betrayed her, like they had themselves. They had taken the leap. And now they were witnessing the fall.

* * *

Without this note and the disclaimer, this ficlet is exactly a hundred words. Not that bad, if I do say so myself. Plus, I actually wrote a serious one! That brings my total to…two! 


	7. Deus Ex Machina: Nasir

In which the writer displays her slight annoyance with FE9. Slight OOC for Nasir, I suppose.

* * *

Nasir paced the deck of the ship, lost in thought. He was happy, to be truthful, for Ena and Rajaion- after all, who deserved a happier ending than them? (A small voice whispered Ike and his staff officer, but he quickly waved it away.) However, he couldn't deny that there was something very strange going on. Happy endings—as of late, they seemed to be of no shortage. Looking up to the night sky, Nasir sighed in frustration. 

What WAS it that made the whole affair seem so clichéd to him?

Somewhere in the skies above, a being coughed, "Camelot".


	8. Moving On: Ena

Her heart was torn. One half would always be dedicated to her love, and the other? It remained with Goldoa, with her grandfather. It rested in his hands that he might take good care of it while she tried to reform what had been lost.

So with what could she serve Daein? How much of her soul could she pour into her position? Heart won over logic. She threw herself completely to her love, and to her work. There would be no looking back for loose ends or for lost relationships.

Ena would only move forward.

Little did she know that her grandfather moved with her.

* * *

The word count for this one is 107, in case anyone cared. Anyway, this is another dragon drabble- I seem to be doing a lot of those recently. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
